


Interactive Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division Reprimand Report for Clinton Francis Barton

by WhyYesIamBlonde



Series: Slavery Universe [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyYesIamBlonde/pseuds/WhyYesIamBlonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, I am curious what other people think that Clint gets up to when he is bored. Now he currently works for SHIELD but is owned by Coulson. Copy and paste the information below and add your own report to the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interactive Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division Reprimand Report for Clinton Francis Barton

Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division Reprimand Report for Clinton Francis Barton

Handler: Philip J. Coulson  
Asset: Clinton F. Barton  
Filed by:  
Incident:  
Response:  
Further action requested:  
Result:

**Author's Note:**

> Example:
> 
> Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division Reprimand Report for Clinton Francis Barton
> 
> Handler: Philip J. Coulson  
> Asset: Clinton F. Barton  
> Filed by: Agent Jonson  
> Incident: Barton placed Nare in all of the shampoo bottles in the men's locker room  
> Response: "It's funny! Oh Shit..."  
> Further action requested: a public apology and a proper punishment.  
> Result: Clinton F. Barton stood before the line of now temporarily bald men and sincerely apologized. Agent Coulson gave him 20 lashes with Mr. Stark as witness.


End file.
